


El Duelo - Kiss From a Rose TIMESTAMP

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Series: Kiss From a Rose [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, It doesn't replace the chapter, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut timestamp of chapter 8, Switching, but If you want to read that fic consider this a spoiler, it can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Excerpt: He didn’t know how many hours had passed when he felt the bed dip beside him. His mind couldn’t quite realize what was happening until he felt a ghosting breath above him and the softness of Phil’s lips on his own. Daniel brought his left hand to the back of Phil’s neck and traced the skin there softly before lacing his fingers in the long black hair and pulling gently.Phil gasped and moaned softly. “Daniel, please,” he begged breathlessly.“Are you sure?” Daniel mumbled against his lips.“Yes,” Phil groaned.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Kiss From a Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	El Duelo - Kiss From a Rose TIMESTAMP

Daniel vowed to tell Phil his final decision the following day and climbed into bed, letting the darkness claim him.

He didn’t know how many hours had passed when he felt the bed dip beside him. His mind couldn’t quite realize what was happening until he felt a ghosting breath above him and the softness of Phil’s lips on his own. Daniel brought his left hand to the back of Phil’s neck and traced the skin there softly before lacing his fingers in the long black hair and pulling gently. 

Phil gasped and moaned softly. “Daniel, please,” he begged breathlessly.

“Are you sure?” Daniel mumbled against his lips.

“Yes,” Phil groaned. 

Daniel pulled back from the kiss and cleared his throat. “Then sit. I will tell you exactly how it works and what you will feel.”

Phil groaned but nodded and sat on the bed beside Daniel. 

“I will bite here,” the vampire said, placing a finger on Phil’s pulse point. “It will hurt, but only briefly, then it will feel good.”

“Oh?” Phil shivered under the touch. 

“It’s to… _entice_ the victims.”

Phil blushed. “I see.”

“I will have to take most of your blood, then I will share mine with you. You will have to feed from me as well. The change is different for everyone, it could be minutes or hours. Your body temperature will drop but you won’t be able to feel cold anymore. You will still be able to breathe if you want to, but it won’t be necessary. You will be stronger and faster. You will be able to use your allure on people if you wish to, although it can sometimes slip from you. And you will be extremely hungry.”

“When can we start?” asked Phil timidly. 

“Now,” said Daniel, kissing Phil’s lips again and starting to unbutton his shirt. 

Phil followed Daniel’s cues and let himself be guided. He started working on the vampire’s buttons slowly as well, letting his fingers wander down the skin now accessible through the open fabric. Daniel’s kisses gave him no truce, he felt attacked by every sensation. His lips were bitten softly, his neck caressed with light fingers, making every hair on his body stand, the treacherous hand slowly making its way down to his nipples, pinching softly, making him gasp and moan. It was too much but nowhere near enough. He moaned loudly as he ran his nails on Daniel’s skin.

Daniel shivered and pulled back, looking into his eyes in rapt attention, his pupils blown wide with desire. Phil, buried his fingers in his hair and pulled him in for another kiss, unable to wait any longer. 

The vampire decided to throw caution to the wind and in one swift motion, he pinned Phil down on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows as he bit Phil’s lips a bit harder than intended, causing him to gasp. 

Daniel kissed him, slipping his tongue inside, letting it roam every corner of Phil’s mouth it had access to; Phil answering with equal want as he brought his hands behind Daniel’s back and pulled him closer with a moan. 

Daniel aligned their hips and grinded down onto Phil experimentally, causing their cocks to rub through the fabric of their trousers making them both moan loudly into the kiss, the urgency in their actions increasing by the second. He did it again and again, gasps and moans falling from their lips at every turn. 

Unable to just follow, Phil wrapped his legs around Daniel’s waist and met him thrust for thrust. Sweat dripping down their bodies, shirts clinging to their skin, they basked in the sparks of pleasure running through their bodies until it was too much. 

Daniel sat back on his heels and proceeded to hastily remove his own shirt and unbutton his own trousers, Phil followed suit without taking his eyes off the man in front of him. Grabbing a flask of oil from the nightstand, Daniel poured some onto his hand and started working his fingers slowly into Phil’s entrance one by one, scissoring them and adding more until he could slide them in and out without any resistance.

Phil couldn’t wait anymore. “Bite me, make me yours.”

“You are already mine. You are _mine_ ,” with one hand he pinned Phil’s hands above his head and with the other, he guided his cock to Phil’s entrance and pushed inside, not waiting to start thrusting. 

“Yes!” Phil moaned, intoxicated by the slight burn of the drag. 

Daniel’s thrusts kept a rapidly increasing pace, making Phil’s legs shake. “Who owns you?” 

Phil couldn’t hold it much longer. “Ah, you, you,” he cried.

“Say my name!” Daniel growled. 

“Daniel,” Phil moaned with every thrust. “Daniel, Daniel Daniel!” 

As their pleasure started cresting, Daniel leaned down and started thrusting his cock into Phil harder and harder, the sound of skin slapping on skin making it all the more filthy, all the more delicious. 

“Scream for me, my love,” he growled into Phil’s ear and finally sank his fangs into his neck and let the warm coppery liquid ignite every single taste bud on his tongue. It went straight to his cock, making him twitch. 

Phil yelled at the top of his lungs as his orgasm hit, spurting white ribbons all over his chest and even his neck, tightening around Daniel and milking the orgasm out of him, making him pump his seed deep into his ass, marking him in more ways than one. 

Daniel shook as he kept coming and coming into Phil, but he only paused feeding from him to collect some of the come that had landed near his lips before returning to his task. 

Phil’s cock twitched with over stimulation as Daniel continued to thrust into him. He slowly started to feel lighter and lighter, moaning pitifully and smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks, pleasure still rushing through him.

Daniel drank from him until his heartbeat slowed down enough that it was barely noticeable, then he made a small cut on his wrist with one of his fangs and offered it to Phil who opened his lips slightly and felt drops of the vampire’s blood travel down his throat. Phil swallowed and felt the hunger hit him in full force. 

He grabbed Daniel’s wrist and bit into it, letting more and more blood rush into him as he moaned in pleasure. Every single nerve on Phil’s body was on fire, he felt like his heart was going to explode. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. His irises shined red for a few seconds and then his world went black.

When Phil finally came to, everything was dark but he could still see fairly well. Daniel lay beside him, looking at him expectantly but feeling too afraid to speak. 

Phil raised his eyebrows in wonder; he could feel Daniel’s feelings, hear his thoughts, the utter devotion the other had for him. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, pulling Daniel’s hair softly. ‘My mate.’

“How do you feel?”

“Hungry,” Phil smirked and straddled Daniel’s hips, pinning him down on the bed. He leaned down until his lips were barely above Daniel’s and placed his hands above his head. “Keep them there,” Phil commanded.

Daniel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he heard Phil’s powerful tone giving him orders. “Yes!” he raised his head slightly until he could reach Phil’s lips for a kiss.

Phil wasted no time. He started to roll his hips making Daniel moan loudly. Phil had never thought someone being loud could be so arousing, but having Daniel moaning under him was a new kind of rush he didn’t think he would ever get tired of. 

Phil closed his eyes and bit his lip as he rolled his hips once again feeling Daniel’s hard cock against his ass. “You are so easy for me,” he smirked. 

Daniel blushed but didn’t look away from him. “Only for you,” he gasped. “You drive me mad with want.”

“Hmm, Only for me? I’m glad, because I was not planning on sharing you. You are mine for all eternity.” He leaned down and pressed a bruising kiss onto Daniel’s lips, biting and licking with abandon.

“Yours,” Daniel mumbled into the kiss. 

Their bodies quickly became slick with sweat, making their movements more fluid. Still, Phil grabbed the oil flask and poured some directly onto his cock and Daniel’s before setting it down in its place. 

He took himself in his hand and pumped his fist, twisting it every time he reached the tip. He let his head fall back and grinded his ass down onto Daniel’s dick, feeling it slide right between his cheeks filthily, the tip nudging Phil’s balls and making him shiver. 

“Christ!” Moaned Daniel, pulling his own hair to try keeping his hands where Phil had left them. 

Phil inclined forward put his hands on either side of Daniel’s face with an amused smirk. “None of that, I am your only god now.”

Daniel moaned helplessly. “Phil, please. I didn’t make you wait this long.”

“Hmm, I believe you did, but since you are so good at begging, let’s move on.” Phil kneeled between Daniel’s legs and pressed them up and open, letting his hole exposed for the taking. 

Daniel was expecting Phil to use his fingers in him, to open him up for his cock, but instead Phil dived head first and tongued him without hesitation. His entire body went rigid under the new sensation.

“Relax for me, my love,” said Phil between his legs before grabbing his hips and pulling his ass closer to him. He continued to lick and suck Daniel’s hole until he was a trembling mess. Only then he decided to push his tongue inside, giving him more of what he craved. 

Daniel arched his back and grasped onto the sheets.

“Should I stop?” Phil asked, not wanting to go over any boundaries, but Daniel’s left hand grabbed him by the hair and pushed him back down. 

“Don’t stop! Ah, ah, yes, deeper, please deeper.” Daniel chanted, getting louder by the second. That was Phil’s queue to stop. 

“What?” Daniel gave him a bewildered look until he saw Phil guiding his cock to his entrance. 

Phil pushed into him until he was fully sheathed inside, then he put Daniel’s legs on his shoulders and started thrusting deeply into him without remorse. 

Daniel felt completely at Phil’s mercy and he loved it, he couldn’t get enough of it. He moaned loudly, yelling, demanding more, deeper, harder, faster, and Phil gave it all to him until they both hit their orgasms; Daniel all over his and Phil’s chests, Phil deep inside him. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms protected by the darkness. 

That was the first time Daniel called him “My love,” the first of many more. Although their lives had been fairly sad and lonely until they’d met, Dan and Phil had an eternity together to make up for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos will be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Main fic: [Kiss From a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081600/chapters/60756046)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/623449408534675456/kiss-from-a-rose-chapter-8-completed)
> 
> Final notes:  
> * Dan and Phil have been together for 500 slutty, slutty years (So I will add to the series when I feel like I want to place them somewhere specifically. I already know I'll do one about mirrors.)  
> *au where Phil invented eating ass.  
> *When Daniel said Phil would be hungry, he didn't know it would mean that.
> 
> Ok, I have tortured you enough. Thank you for reading. The actual fic is a nice slow burn so if you came here first, maybe give it a cheeky read.


End file.
